The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description.
3GPP Third Generation Partnership Project
ACK Positive-Acknowledgment
ANDSF Access Network Discovery and Selection Function
AP Access Point
APN Access Point Name
BLER Block Error Ratio
BPSK Binary Phase Shift Keying
CAZAC Constant Amplitude Zero Auto Correction
CCA Clear Channel Assessment
CCE Control Channel Element
CP Cyclic Prefix
CQI Channel Quality Indicator
CSI Channel State Information
CSS Common Search Space
DCI Downlink Control Information
DL Downlink
eNB Evolved Node B
EPDCCH Enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel
E-RAB E-UTRAN Radio Access Bearer
ETSI European Telecommunications Standards Instate
E-UTRAN Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network
FBE Frame Based Equipment
FDD Frequency Division Duplex
FDMA Frequency Division Multiple Access
FEC Forward Error Correction
GPRS General Packet Radio Service
GPT GPRS Tunneling Protocol
HARQ Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request
H-PLMN Home Public Land Mobile Network
IP Internet Protocol
ISRP Inter-System Routing Policy
LAA licensed Assisted Access
LBE Load Based Equipment
LBT Listen-Before-Talk
LTE Long Term Evolution
MCL Minimum Coupling Loss
MCS Modulation and Coding Scheme
MME Mobility Management Entity
MU-MIMO Multi-User, Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output
NACK or NAK Negative-Acknowledgment
NAS Non-Access Stratum
NBIFOM Network-Based IP Flow Mobility
OFDM Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing
PCell Primary Cell
PBCH Physical Broadcast Channel
PCO Protocol Configuration Options
PCRF Policy and Charging Rules Function
PDCCH Physical Downlink Control Channel
PDCP Packet Data Convergence Protocol
PDN Packet Data Network
PDSCH Physical Downlink Shared Channel
PDU Protocol Data Unit
PGW Packet Data Network Gateway
PHICH Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel
PLMN Public Land Mobile Network
PMI Precoding Matrix Indicator
PRACH Physical Random Access Channel
PUB Physical Resource Block
PTI Procedure Transaction Identity
PUCCH Physical Uplink Control Channel
PUSCH Physical Uplink Shared Channel
QoS Quality of Service
QPSK Quadrature Phase Shift Keying
RAB Radio Access Bearer
RAN Radio Access Network
RAR Random Access Response
RI Rank Indicator
RRC Radio Resource Control
RX Receive
SC-FDMA Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access
SCell Secondary Cell
SCH Shared Channel
SGW Serving Gateway
SIB System Information Block
SINR Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio
SR Scheduling Request
TAU Tracking Ares Update
TB Transport Block
TBS Transport Block Size
TCP Transmission Control Protocol
TDD Time-Division Duplex
TDM Time Division Multiplex
TEID Tunnel Endpoint Identification (“ID”)
TX Transmit
UCI Uplink Control Information
UE User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal)
UL Uplink
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System
V-PLMN Visited Public Land Mobile Network
WiMAX Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access
WLAN Wireless Local Area Network
In wireless communications networks, carrier aggregation may be supported. In such a configuration, a UE may be configured to report CSI periodically for each serving cell, in the form of one or more CSI processes. As may be appreciated, CSI may generally include CQI, PMI, and RI. Based on higher layer configuration, one of the following periodic CSI report types may be generated for each periodic CSI reporting instance for each CSI process: Type 1 report supports CQI feedback for the UE selected sub-hands; Type 1a report supports subband CQI and second PMI feedback; Type 2, Type 2b, and Type 2c reports support wideband CQI and PMI feedback; Type 2a report supports wideband PMI feedback; Type 3 report supports RI feedback; Type 4 report supports wideband CQI; Type 5 report supports RI and wideband PMI feedback; and Type 6 report supports RI and PTI feedback.
In certain systems, the periodic CSI reporting instance (e.g., the sub frame in which periodic CSI of a CSI process is reported) is configured according to higher layer signaling independently for each CSI process. Moreover, only one periodic CSI report corresponding to one CSI process is transmitted in a subframe by a UE, irrespective of the number of serving cells and CSI processes configured for the UE. In situations in which multiple periodic CSI reports corresponding to multiple CSI processes of a UE are configured to be transmitted in the same subframe, the UE selects one of the multiple CSI reports for transmission.
In various systems, multiple periodic CSI reports corresponding to multiple CSI processes may be transmitted in a subframe by a UE. These multiple periodic CSI reports may be transmitted using a PUCCH. As may be appreciated, a maximum payload size of the PUCCH is limited depending on the structure of the PUCCH and the channel condition between the UE and the eNB. In situations in which a total payload size of the CSI reports in a subframe exceed the maximum payload size of the PUCCH, periodic CSI report(s) of one or more of the multiple periodic CSI reports are dropped.
In certain situations, a UE may be configured with more than one PUCCH for transmission of multiple periodic CSI reports. These multiple PUCCHs may support different maximum payload sixes. The UE may select one of the multiple PUCCHs for transmission of the multiple periodic CSI reports. If a maximum payload size of a selected PUCCH cannot accommodate all periodic CSI reports in a subframe, periodic CSI report(s) of one or more of the multiple periodic CSI reports are dropped.
Moreover, a UE may be configured to transmit HARQ-ACK and multiple periodic CSI reports using one PUCCH. However, if a maximum payload size of the PUCCH cannot accommodate all periodic CSI reports and HARQ-ACK in a subframe, periodic CSI report(s) of one or more of the multiple periodic CSI reports are dropped. As may be appreciated, HARQ-ACK may refer collectively to positive acknowledge (“ACK”) and negative acknowledge (“NAK”) to a received DL TB. In certain configurations, the DL TBs may be carried on the PDSCH. Moreover, a maximum of two TBs may be transmitted on PDSCH in one serving cell and in a subframe.